


Lipstick

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Skipping Class, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Faith/Oc Set during Buffy season 3.





	

If Faith had known how much fun making out under the bleachers had been, maybe she would have at least stayed on campus with those skeezy guys she had dated when she had gone to school. “Mmmm,..Don't you have to meet up with Giles?” Elana murmured before their lips met again. 

 

Faith shrugged. “Probably. But this is way more fun.” She gasped when she felt Elana's hands under her shirt. 

 

“How long have we been here though?” 

 

“Are you worried about your gpa again?” Faith’s brown eyes were playful and teasing. “Because you're smarter than all of them. And hotter.” 

 

“Don't tell Cordelia. She'll flip her lid.” Elana began untangling herself from the slayer. 

 

“You think B is gonna come after me?” 

 

“Not likely. She's already in the library at this point. Scoobies are just waiting for their assignments while their tails wag for daddy's approval.” 

 

Faith chuckled before wrapping her arms around Elana's waist. “Funny. Very funny. So I'm not like the others?”

 

“You're better than all of them, Faith.” Elana kissed her tenderly and Faith felt her whole being turn to liquid. 

 

“Hmmm...I should prolly get going. You comin with?” 

 

“I could…” 

 

Faith grinned. “Stop bein a tease, babe. Let's go.” 

 

“But you like it when I tease you. You love a challenge.” 

 

“I do. But I actually want to be there.” 

 

“Sure. Let's go. Can't wait to see Buffy's scandalized face when we get there.” 

 

“Betcha five bucks Willow is not gonna bat an eyelash.” 

 

“If you want lunch money you can ask.”

 

“I want to earn my lunch money.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“You're the best.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“There you are! We’ve been waiting for you.” Buffy stood up and glared at them both, taking in Faith’s smudged lipstick, and Elana's rumpled clothes. “Where were you?”

 

“Under the bleachers.” Elana’s easily said answer made Buffy's face turn red. 

 

“Oh. Well...uh...Try not to be late, okay?” 

 

“I'll try my hardest, B. As long as Elana keeps her hands to herself.” 

 

“Okay...That falls into the tmi category for me. Can we please focus here?”

 

“Clearly the raging lesbian hormones will kill us all, Buffy.” 

 

“Are you saying if you become a lesbian you'll die from lust, Cordelia?” Asked Elana. 

 

“Oh put a muzzle on it you zoo animal.”

 

“Guys! Giles is gonna be back here any minute.” 

 

“You're right, Will. And here I am without any popcorn.” Said Xander. 

 

“Xander, you're not helping.” 

 

“Sorry Oz. I'm just so entertained!” 

 

“Clearly.” 

 

“Yes. Clearly becoming a soap opera is on our agenda more than vampires and keeping this town precariously placed on the mouth of hell safe is much more important to us all.” Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them furiously. “Faith. Elana. Do try to be here when I ask you to be, hm? Buffy, control your temper. As for the rest of you...this isn't a game. We are the one thing that keeps this town alive and relatively safe. So can we please get back to the matter at hand?”


End file.
